


118 Elf!- Twilight!

by megas217



Series: 9-1-1 Elfs! [2]
Category: 9-1-1
Genre: Buck had a bad childhood, Elf on the Shelf, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27929605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megas217/pseuds/megas217
Summary: Bobby and Athena buy an Elf on the Shelf for the 118 when Buck is the most excited! Buck names the elf Twilight
Relationships: 118 fire fam - Relationship
Series: 9-1-1 Elfs! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2045104
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	1. Twilight!

Buck got to work when Bobby was making breakfast when Buck saw something on the rail when he smiled “Twilight!” Buck said when he ran upstairs to the elf “you can’t touch Twilight or he’ll lose his magic.” Bobby told Buck when Buck stopped “I didn’t know that you knew anything about Twilight.” Buck told Bobby “Harry told me a lot about the Elf on the Shelf program as his teacher has one in the classroom.” Bobby said when he smiled “go get dressed then come help me finish breakfast.” Bobby told Buck who said ok when Buck went to go get changed before he came back to the kitchen. 

Eddie and Hen came into the fire station when they saw Twilight “oh boy he’s back!” Eddie told Hen “hey don’t judge Twilight, Buck enjoys the elf and Bobby does a good job of hiding Twilight.” Hen said when they headed upstairs “guys! Did you see who is back?” Buck asked when he was very happy “yes Buckaroo we saw Twilight.” Hen told her best friend “isn’t it great!” Buck asked when everyone shook their heads and smiled when they found out how bad Buck’s childhood was so they let Buck have a touch of Christmas anytime they can. 

Athena came by when she saw Twilight and smiled when she knew that Buck would be happy when he saw the elf “Athena! Look who’s back!” Buck said when he was looking over the rail “I see Buckaroo.” Athena told Buck with a smile when she made her way upstairs to the kitchen as Bobby smiled at his wife “Buck is happy when he saw his elf.” Bobby told Athena who smiled “I thought he was the 118’s elf?” Athena asked when Bobby smiled “Twilight is really for Buck but I told everyone it’s for the station.” Bobby said when Buck smiled as he got close to Twilight when Eddie pulled Buck back to the couch “you need to help me figure out what Chris wants for Christmas.” Eddie said when Buck said ok. 

Buck said goodbye to Twilight before he went to get changed to head home as he smiled at his elf “Buck has tomorrow off so Twilight can stay right?” Hen asked when Bobby shook his head “yeah, I’m only going to move Twilight when Buck is working.” Bobby told Hen “you are good for everyone! They will tell me what you do when I’m not here.” Buck told Twilight with a smile when he headed to his car.


	2. Twilight in the cabinet!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hen puts Twilight in one of the cabinets in the kitchen before Buck gets to work. 
> 
> The team discussed how they are going to make sure no one forgets to move Twilight so they don’t have a sad Buck on their hands.

It’s been a few days since Buck worked a shift so Twilight hasn’t moved much till Hen remembers that Buck is working today when Hen moved Twilight to the cabinet where they keep all the plates, bowls, and mugs “good job Hen! I almost forgot to move Twilight!” Bobby said just when Buck walked in as he smiled at his friends “hey Buckaroo go get ready for your shift then come help me out with breakfast!” Bobby said when Buck said ok as he got changed before he came upstairs to the kitchen when he helped Bobby make the omelets.

Buck was getting the plates down when he smiled at Twilight who was sitting near the plates “Bobby I can’t get the plates or Twilight will load his magic!” Buck told Bobby who smiled at Buck when Hen looked at Buck when Hen got the plates and handed them to Buck who said thank you when he placed the plates on the counter as he smiled at Twilight as Buck took the plates over to the table while Hen and Bobby talked “Eddie should be here soon.” Buck said as he smiled when he saw his best friend walk in got changed and headed upstairs to the kitchen “I saved you a spot! Buck told Eddie who smiled as he sat next to Buck when everyone at their breakfast “where is Twilight?” Eddie asked when Buck said “in the cabinet.” Buck said as he finished his breakfast. 

Buck was putting the dishes away when Twilight wasn’t in the cabinet anymore “where is Twilight?” Buck asked when Bobby looked at Buck “he might be in a different cabinet from this morning.” Bobby said as Buck looked around the kitchen as Buck found Twilight in the cabinet above the fridge “silly Twilight!” Buck said as he smiled at his elf “I’ll make sure that you have food so that you don’t get hungry.” Buck told Twilight when he closed the cabinet and went to make some food for Twilight out of construction paper when Buck made a juice box and a sandwich which Eddie put in the cabinet so Buck wouldn’t be tempted to touch Twilight. 

Buck is working a 24 hour shift so Bobby would need to move Twilight during the shift which would be hard because Buck likes to hangout in the loft when Buck isn’t sleeping. “I think we should take shifts with Twilight and move him.” Hen said when Bobby shook his head yes “so Eddie can keep Buck distracted enough that we have enough time to move Twilight without Buck knowing that we’re moving him.” Bobby said when Buck and Eddie were in the gym working out. 

Halfway threw the shift 

Buck was taking a nap while Bobby was working on dinner as they just came back from a major fire where it took a few hours to put out when Buck almost fell asleep on the way back so Eddie helped Buck to the bunk room before he came upstairs to the loft as Bobby smiled at Eddie “our boy is asleep and will probably sleep for a while so let’s discuss how we’re doing this elf thing.” Eddie said when he sat at the island watching Bobby cook “Hen is going to make a list that goes along with when Buck is working so we know what days we need to move Twilight without Buck finding out.” Bobby said when Hen shook her head yes as they wanted to make Twilight’s trip fun for Buck “does Maddie know that you bought an elf for the station and is really for Buck?” Eddie asked which made Bobby smile “it was her idea to get one after Maddie saw Chris with one a few years ago when you first moved here and Buck lit up when Chris told Buck about all the places that his elf was every day.” Bobby told Eddie “my tia bought Chris one and told him that if he’s a good boy then Santa will know and Chris names his elf Tiptoe.” Eddie said when he smiled “Denny and Nia have one but we’re not the best at making sure it’s in a different place every day.” Hen said when all the kids have an elf at home “are you and Thena going to get Harry one for the house?” Hen asked when Bobby thought about it “if we do them he’ll need one for Michael’s apartment also because of the co parenting so I’ll ask if we all want to get him two so he can participate with the kids in his class and the kids in the station.” Bobby said when he did want to start new traditions with Harry since May is all grown up.


	3. Twilight goes missing!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buck is very upset when Twilight goes missing.

Buck got to work when he didn’t see Twilight as everyone forgot to move the elf “Bobby!” Buck said when he looked sad “Hey Buck, what’s wrong?” Bobby asked when Buck was looking around the loft “where is Twilight?” Buck asked when Bobby knew that he took Twilight home when Bobby wanted to find some clothes for Twilight so Twilight could have a few outfits “I think he’s here Buck don’t worry ok?” Bobby said as he texted Athena to see if she could drop Twilight off at the fire station since she has the day off “Bobby I asked you if you had Twilight with you!” Athena said when she can’t imagine the look ok Buck’s face when he got to work and didn’t see Twilight “Bobby! I looked everywhere and Twilight isn’t here!” Buck said as he was about to cry “He’s just really good at hiding Buck, you will find him.” Bobby said when he felt bad “Robert you better tell Buck the truth and if I can I will find a way to bring Twilight over.” Athena said when she was annoyed with her husband “thank you babe!” Bobby said when he looked at Buck on the couch looking sad. 

Everyone did their best to help Buck forget that Twilight was missing when Athena was going to run some errands and hopefully get to the fire station before Buck goes home “where is Twilight?” Hen asked Bobby “I took Twilight home because May had some old Barbie outfits that she was going to let us use for Twilight but I forgot the elf at home.” Bobby told Hen when Hen was going to say something “please don’t! I know that Buck is sad and I can’t stand a sad Buck.” Bobby told Hen.

“Bobby, Buck loves his elf and the fact that Twilight is the only thing that Buck looks forward to besides seeing his friends.” Hen said as Buck was laying on the couch with his head in Eddie’s lap “Twilight is all alone!” Buck told Eddie “no he’s not Buck, Twilight is just somebody else that needed him.” Eddie told Buck when Buck cried “smooth!” Chim told Eddie “I’m sorry I’m not the best of comforting Buck when he’s upset.” Eddie told everyone “Buck I’m sorry that Twilight is missing but I’m doing my best to find Twilight.” Bobby said as Athena walked in with Twilight “help!” Bobby mouthed when Athena walked upstairs to the loft “hey baby look who I found!” Athena said when she held Twilight “he’s here!” Buck told everyone who smiled as Athena looked at Bobby when they made their way to Bobby’s office “next time you take Buck’s elf home please for the love of god bring the elf back because I don’t want to see Buck sad on the couch ever again!” Athena said when Bobby shook his head yes as Buck looked happy with Twilight as Eddie placed Twilight on the table next to Buck.

**Author's Note:**

> Any ideas of how the team helps make Buck’s Christmas season special with Twilight!


End file.
